Alibi
by thepiapen28
Summary: Hikari fed up with the life she had in the city, so when she saw an advertisement about a farm in the Land of Castanet she jump to the opportunity. With a brand-new life in the countryside and trying to save the land and the Harvest Goddess, she enjoyed her new life. Added up the obnoxious yet intriguing mayor's son, Gill to the mix, Hikari couldn't ask for a better life but...
1. Here We Go!

**Hey guys! So this is my other story! It based from the Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. And I'm not abandoning Vaughn and Chelsea's fanfict, I'm still working on that as well. So don't worry! I'll be posting the next chapter of that fanfict, but for now enjoy this brandnew fanfict!**

* * *

The reason I'm moving to the country was because I had enough of the city. I was working as waitress, but the paycheck was not as worth as how tiring the job is. I don't mind hardworking, but the owner should give me a better payment, since I'm the one who kept the customers happy and aslo the only waitress in the diner. A few days ago, I told the owner a.k.a my boss to raise my salary, but he just told me that what I received was good enough. That was the last straw, so I told the boss I quit on the spot and left the diner. I just hope that he would have as many customers as when I stayed there.

It's been a couple of days since than, and here I am in my flat. The only thing that was worse than knowing I would never received a raise was that when I realized I don't have a job. I was at loose end right now. I was reading the newspaper when I saw the advertisement about a farm in this place called The Castanet. I called the retailer and told them I'm interested with it. To my surprise I could get the farm for around 5000G and I already got a house, a coop and a barn. I always wanted to try my hands on farming, so I thought why not? I took note for which boat I need to take. And I could leave right away since my only possession is my clothing. The whole small flat already furnished when I rent it, so I could leave it behind.

I started to pack my clothes in my only big luggage and looked around the flat once more. Tomorrow I would say goodbye to this rotten life I had so far. I still need to contact my aunt, the only family I had, that I'm going to relocate to the country. She would be glad that I would leave that waitress job, though she's going to be sad since I would be harder to visit. But I know she would be proud of me that I took this chance to start my life afresh. I walked to the phone, and dial my aunt numbers. I waited until my aunt answers it.

"Hey, Auntie. This is Hikari." I said.

"Hikari, dear. It's so nice of you to call me."

"I hope I didn't bother you or anything."

"Of course not dear."

"Well, anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm moving out of town. I'm going to check this farm I found in the newspaper's advertisement. And I have good feeling about it."

"You're moving out from town? What happened to your job?"

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to avoid this question. "I quit. The boss refused to raise my salary. And I had enough of him." I said with a shudder. I could hear my aunt chuckles and said, "Well good for you my dear. I know you see some sense when it comes to that place. I hope that the farm work out well." My aunt said.

"I hope so too. Anyway, I'm going heading for the bed now. I'll call you or send you letter when I settled in the farm." I told my aunt.

"Alright sweetie. Just promise that if it didn't turn out as you hope, you contact me right away."

"Will do, Auntie. Goodnight." I said. My aunt answered it before we cut off the called. I change to my PJ and head to bed ready for tomorrow to happen.

* * *

I took the 9 am boat and was glad that I didn't miss it. I was so excited to see the country, though I hope that the place is not a complete bull like most places that got advertise in the paper. I stay out on the dock, too restless and excited to stay put inside. I like the smell of the sea, and I especially like the smell of the salt in the air. I wonder how the country looks like. At first, I thought the place a small island; it surprised me when I saw that it was bigger than I thought.

The ship arrived on time and I get down to the shore, with my luggage. I smiled at the captain, because I really appreciate his help. I look around because when I call the retailer he said that there would be someone that's going to pick me up and brought me to the town. To be honest it wad reckless of me to leave the town without any back up plan. But I couldn't care less about what happen there anymore. I had enough with the city life and the life-style and I wanted some changes. Major change, in fact. I looked around a little bit more when I found my name written in a paper. The paper was hold by a quite muscularly man and he's about in the middle of forty or so. At least, I know the name of the man that supposedly picks me up. I walked towards him and looked at him hesitantly for a moment than clear my throat. "Cain?" I asked.

"You must be Hikari. Yes, I'm Cain." The man said heartily.

"Yes, I'm Hikari. Thank you for picking me up!" I said excitedly. The man smiled politely at me and looked at my luggage. Before, I know it; he hauled the thing up and put it into his carriage. My eyes bulged at the fodder, or hay I'm not quite sure, carriage he used, but than I remembered it is the countryside. "Well, hop on lady! We have at least a good two hours journey ahead of us." Cain said as he hopped onto the front of the carriage and took the rein. I hurriedly hop onto the back and sat down carefully. I felt I was sitting on something and than I heard that loud yet squeaky voice.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Get off me human!"

I jerked and moved a little bit and suddenly something fly away from down there and now it's floating in front of me. "Geez, human!"

"Y-you.. Y-you.." I whispered, and I couldn't form any other words, because I awfully surprised at what I was seeing.

The flying thing looked at me with a little surprise but than dance around in the air with joy suddenly. "You can see me! Finally a human that can see me! I finally found the person that could help the Harvest Goddess!"

_Harvest Goddess?! Help?! My god, I must be dreaming!_

* * *

After a very mind numbing explanation from that little creature that turned out to be the Harvest Sprite named Finn, I managed to calm myself a little bit. It still is felt overwhelming and unbelievable but it's true, the harvest sprite does exist. I sighed and start leaning to the hay behind me, I didn't know how long we already been traveling, but since I was so busy listening to something beyond normal people comprehend, I thought it might had been for a while.

"So... Hikari, tell me... Why do you want to stay in here?" Cain suddenly asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, but there's only one reason why. "Well, I had difficulty in the city. The life style is just isn't for me. I thought moving away from it and start afresh is good for me. I also have wanted to try my hands on farming anyway."

"I see. Well, it's pretty rare for young people to want to farm these days y'know? It surprised me when the mayor told me a young lady wanted to take her hands on the land."

So the retailer was the mayor, I didn't know that. "Oh yeah, if you don't mind asking when is your birthday? We like to celebrate this kind of things."

Kinda creepy but that's okay I guess. He seems nice enough. "Fall 18th." I answered. It's just early in Spring now, around the 3rd, this year I'll be turning 20 and I couldn't believe it. "Any particular food you like, girly?"

"Eggs and cheese." I answered fast.

"Egg and cheese heh? Hearty meal that one." Cain commented. I smiled at his comment since I was not that prototypical type of girls who would flails and wails when they eat too much calories and stuffs. I always thought that hard work mean hearty meal. I know I could survive the long hours of working in the Diner if I didn't eat properly.

Finn, had enough being ignored I guess, started to talk again. "You will help the Harvest Goddess right? I mean when you arrived we should check right away to the goddess, and..."

I ignored him again for now because that's all he said since he found out I could see him. Talking about the Harvest Goddess, I mean. "Stop ignoring me!" Was the last thing I heard when I finally fallen asleep.

* * *

**Please, review! Thank you 3**


	2. An Errant Girl

**Hey guys! This is The Pia back with another chapter for ****_Alibi. _**** I know it's been ages since I update (well published the first chapter) and it's not that I forgot about it but because I've been busy. With my other story, I already way ahead from what I posted in here, so it's easier for me to post the next chapter! But in any case, this is the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Also reviews are very welcome (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Acknowledgment: Thanks for my bestie to proof-read this chapter! I thank you profusely for your effort (: **

* * *

I woke up when the carriage jolted to a stop. I was disoriented for a while but then excitement started building inside me and I hopped down the carriage. I saw a house at the top of the hill not quite far from where I was standing. Cain walked down from the carriage, taking my luggage as he looked at me. "Well, we've arrived at your farm. Now, if you need any help or advice or just want to visit me you should go there." Cain said pointing to the path at left of my soon-to-be farm. "Once you cross the bridge, you would find my ranch, Horn Ranch and the Marimba farm. You could buy livestock and seeds there." He added, looking at me again.

"Thanks, Cain!" I said.

"Now that you're arrived, we should check the harvest goddess!" Finn piped. I ignored the flying tiny sprite and waved at Cain as he drove towards his Ranch. I took my luggage and walked towards the house. The first thing that came into my mind was it's exterior look... it was halfway towards complete destruction. The coop and the barn didn't look that well too.I stood there with my mouth agape, when someone suddenly rushed towards me.

"Hello there!"

I turned to find a fat man standing there, with a twisted white hair on the top of his head. He was dressed pretty distinguished so I guessed that he might be the mayor. "Hello!" I said cheerfully.

"Welcome to the Land of Castanet! I'm the mayor of this place. My name is Hamilton." He said.

"I'm Hikari." I introduced myself.

"Hikari! Well, I wanted to welcome you to this town.I live at Harmonica town, which is located towards the right of your farm. The Flute Field, which at the left side is where the other farm and the ranch are. I'm sure that Cain had already told you about that."

I nodded. "Thank you kindly sir!" I thanked him. Then both of us turned our attention to my home, well brand new home. "This is the farm house. It might look a little bit rusty, but it's still well enough to be used for living." He said.

I chuckled because he had just read my mind. To be honest, I'm being too positive about this, but I couldn't think (of) any other way, or things would just go down hill. "Well, it is good to know that it is still decent enough for use!" I said jokingly.

The mayor coughed and turned his attention to the plot in front of my farmhouse. "Now, since no one had been living here, the people from Marimba Farm have been looking after the field so it's stay fertile. There are a couple of crops already planted there." He told me.

"Isn't it wonderful? You get free stuffs!" Finn piped. I glanced at him but I didn't give him anything more than that. I don't want the mayor to think that he just let a lunatic taking care of the to mention, I had to pay 5000G for this farm! But I didn't tell Finn that. "Thank you, sir!" I told the mayor.

"Well, I'll let yousettle down for now. Be sure to see me later at Harmonica Town regarding the payment!" The mayor said, waving at me before he went back to the town.

"Payment? I thought you got this for free."

"You silly sprite. There's no such a thing as free stuffs in life." I told him as I walked inside the house. It's just a one-room house with a small kitchen and a bathroom. The mayor was right, even though the outlook was shamble, the inside looked so pretty and well put. It was more than decent. I smiled and started putting in my clothes in the drawer and checked the toolbox. I found a hoe, a watering can and several turnip seeds there. I nodded and took out both tools putting it in my rucksack.

"Come on, Hikari! We need to check on the Harvest Goddess!" Finn said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the sprite. "First, I need to pay Hamilton. Then we shall go to the Harvest Goddess. I don't want to get kicked out when I was about to save the world." I said jokingly at the sprite.

"Okay! But after that we shall check on the Harvest Goddess, okay!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said offhandedly and walked out from the farmhouse and walked towards the Harmonica Town.

* * *

It turned out that they didn't go to check on the Harvest Goddess after I had went to the Town Hall at Harmonica Town. Mayor Hamilton suggested to me that I should introduce myself to the town's people and I thought it would be polite of me to do just that -to Finn's annoyance-. However, I didn't want to be a stranger to these people and luckily for me, I happened to like socializing.

So I ended up talking to everyone who was available in the town during the time. So far, the people I met were, Candice and Shelly from the Sonata Tailor, Kathy and Hayden from the Brass Bar, Maya, Yolanda, Collen and Jake (who happened to be one family) from the Ocarina Inn, Perry the priest apprentice and Mira, a widower. Simon who owned the Photography shop and lastly, Chase, a cute chef that worked at the Bar.

I think I would go famously with Maya because she's so cheery and likes food (like me). And if I worked a little bit, Candice could be a good friend as well. She's just shy, but nothing's wrong with being shy, right?

"Okay! Now let's go check on Harvest Goddess!" Finnstarted throwing fits at me when I finished introducing myself to Simon. As we walked out from his shop, I received a really cool camera from him as a welcoming gift.

"Okay... Yes... We're going to the Harvest Goddess." I said just to indulge the hissy sprite.

But than suddenly, someone called my name and when I looked behind, I found Hamilton walking out from the Town Hall, with a small toolbox in his hand. "Hikari. You're going back to your farm now?" He asked. I nodded at him, not sure what he wanted from me. "Well, then can you do me a favor?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I said. Since i didn't want to give a bad impression becauseI was the new tenant in this place.

"Give this toolbox to Bo. Bo is the apprentice carpenter. He's at the bridge that connects the Clarinet District, where your farm is, and the Garmon Mine District."

I took the toolbox and nodded at him. "You just follow the north path of your farm, and it would lead you to the bridge." He told me. I smiled and thanking him for his information and walked on to do what he had asked me.

"I thought we're going to the Harvest Goddess." Finn whined.

"We are. We are just going to do a detour while we're at it." I said calmly.

"Well, since the Harvest Goddess pond is at the Garmon Mine District..."

"See? You just have to be patient Finn." I told the small sprite. However, he simply pouted at me, causing me to shake my head for in response to his silliness. And here I thought a harvest sprite should be diligent, nice. But instead, he was bossy and childish.

* * *

When I arrived at the bridge, I realized why Bo was there. Apparently the bridge between the clarinet district and the Garmon Mine District was broken and he needed to fix it. Finn cried his heart out on the spot when he realized that our visit to the Goddess had been delayed again. I would have patted him, but I didn't want Bo to think that I was a maniac.

"Well... I better start working on this." That was when I heard Bo's stomach grumble and I laughed softly. "Perhaps, I could help you with that Bo?" I asked him a little bit teasingly. Bo blushed a little bit, looking uncomfortable with my teasing. But nonetheless he smiled at me sheepishly at first. "I have been thinking too much on how I should fix this bridge that I didn't even realize how I haven't eaten yet!" He said.

"Well, I could get you something if you want since I really do need to get to the other side of town and I would do anything to help you finish this faster." This was of course, my attempt to sooth Finn without behaving like a lunatic. Hearing this, Finn's eyes started tearing in happiness because I was showing interest in helping the Harvest Goddess.

"You do care!" And with that he cried again.

Oh geez, why am I stuck with a cry baby Harvest Sprite? I thought darkly.

"Well, if you could get me a strawberry and milk, I think that would strength me up a little bit."

"But would it be enough? Don't you carpenters eat a lot?" I asked with a chuckle.

"We do." Bo said laughing. "But I'll get a hearty meal when I return back to the Carpenter shop." Bo said. "Okay! I'll go get those stuffs and be right back!" I said to Bo.

I turned and ran towards the Flute Field. I was going to ask Cain where I could buy some milk and strawberry. "You could get those at the farm and ranch at the Flute Field, Hikari." Finn said suddenly. Well, apparently the little sprite was not that bad, I thought as I ran.

* * *

Finn was right about it. I had managed to buy the strawberry and milk before both shops had closed for business. I met this grumpy man name Craig and his sharp mouth wife, Ruth, as well as their stubborn son, Taylor. They had a daughter too, but she was out of town for now. They were the owner of Marimba Farm. The Horn Ranch was owned by Cain and his wife, Hanna. She was kind and gentle but also quite energetic. She also gave me a sickle, which would help me with cutting the wild grass or fodder for the livestock later on. They had a daughter, but I haven't met her yet. I would be returning back tomorrow though, so it's okay that I had not seen her then.

By the time I arrived at the bridge again, it was around 8.30 PM. I didn't realize how fast time had flown until it was dark and when I checked the time on my watch. "Here's the food you requested Bo." I gave the strawberry and milk that he had requested earlier to Bo.

"Thank you!"

"Well, I shall head home now. Don't push yourself!" I told Bo as i waved and walked towards my farmhouse. Thankfully, the distance between the bridge and my farm wasn't that far. As I walked inside the house, I realized I had not named my farm yet. I frowned and think about it, while I changed my clothes into my PJ. I smiled when I found a good name. I smiled as I said, "Hey, Finn. What do you think of Timpani Farm?"

"Very orchestra-ry." Finn said seeming unimpressed.

"Ergh. You're so hard to impress. I'm sure the Harvest Goddess would think it's a lovely name. Anyway, goodnight, little fairy." I said as I turned off the light and slipped into bed. Surprisingly, Finn slowly descended to the bed as well, just near my pillow. I found him really adorable sleeping there, so I wasn't going to complain. In any case, I was dead tired, once my head hit the pillow. I was glad that things turned out well, and after that I went to sleep blissfully.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the long wait and reviews are welcome (:**


	3. H Goddess & Problems revealed!

**A/N: Hey guys! Updating another chapter of this fanfict. I didn't abandon the 'Inside the Glass' story. I shall update it soon within the couple of few days. Life been hectic, but I finally managed to find time to post this thing. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters (a sad reality)**

**Acknowledgement: Thank you for my Bestie to proof read this story. I gratefully thank you for your effort. **

* * *

I woke up with a startle when I heard a knock at the door. Finn fell down from the bed as I woke up and started complaining about how rude it was to wake someone up by making them fall to the floor. I ignored the jabbering he made and put on my cardigan, opening the door. There, stood Bo with pride sparkling in his eyes. "The bridge is done! Now you can go to the Garmon Mine District." He said. I beamed at him and thanked him for his hard work. After that Bo left me with his cheeks colorized a little bit. I chuckled as I closed the door and walked towards my drawer. I changed my clothes, wearing a yellow skirt and a yellow tank top with boots and gloves. After that I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk I bought and drank it.

"We can go to the Garmon Mine District now! Come on, Hikari! The Harvest Goddess is waiting!" Finn exclaimed while wiggling impatiently. I rolled my eyes and looked around for my rucksack. Taking it, I put it on and looked at Finn. "Now I'm ready." Finn twirled with delight and flew towards the door. I walked slowly and yawning, I opened the door and shivered as the cold wind hit me.

"Here we go." I mumbled as we made our way towards the Garmon Mine District. We crossed the bridge that could be used thanks to Bo's hard work all night long and when I first stepped on the district I was awed by how majestic the land was. Different from the Harmonica Town or the Flute Field, this district was like a castle made from boulders. It was wonderful and gave a certain strong image for the district. I smiled and looked at Finn. "Well, gotta explore first!" I said mischievously and ran to the first shop. Finn threw fits because of this but he couldn't do anything.

"Hello!" I said to the man behind the counter. He was probably around my aunt's age and he had a big belly. That was rude, but that was the first image I got of this man. "Hello! Haven't seen ya 'round? Ah! Ya must be the rancher the mayor has been talking about." The man said.

"Yes! That would be me. I'm Hikari! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dale. You'll move to that old ranch? I'll bet that the barn could do some fixin'" He said.

_Not just the barn man, not just the barn._ I said in my mind.

But then Dale sighed, "But I can barely work these days." That was certainly interesting. When I introduced myself to the people at Harmonica Town, the people complained about things like they couldn't work properly because the fire was far too small to make decent food. Or because the wave of the sea was very high that ships couldn't travel to the town, which made the suppliers for these people unable to come. Or like at the ranches said, the wind was not blowing so they couldn't make decent feed for the animals and that made them moody and the soil was just horrible that the crops just took time to grow. I guess this was what Finn had been trying to say and what the Harvest Goddess had wanted me to help with.

"The trees had grown slower and lumbers are really hard to get. Also I'm worried about my son who has been gone for a while to gather lumbers. He went to the Fugue Forest near Flute Field, and that forest is like a maze." Dale stopped and pinched his nose bridge as he went on, "And my idiot son has no sense of direction…" he said. _Yikes! That's suicide! _ I thought.

"Well anyway. If you ever see my son, please tell him to come home. His name is Luke." Dale said.

"Will do! See ya!" We waved and walked out from the carpenter. I went into the other shop, and I met Barbara and Simon again, who turned out to be Barbara's husband. He came worried about their daughter, which Barbara told me she might be in the mine right now. Well, that girl is an interesting one, I thought. Also, we met a very flamboyant man, Julius, who worked at the Accessory Shop though it was closed right now. I met an old man name Ramsey and he had an apprentice as well as his nephew, Owen. He's at the mine right, or so that's what Ramsey told me.

When we walked out from the Blacksmith, I looked at Finn pleadingly and since we're already at the Garmon Mine District, Finn let me to check the Mine and meet Owen. Owen turned out to be a muscly red hair man, who had a bass voice and was very polite as well.

"Ah! You're the new rancher!" He said after he stopped hitting the boulder.

"I'm Hikari, nice to meet you!" I bowed to him.

"Well, I'm Owen, Ramsey's apprentice. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. Then, he started talking about the fire problem and his attempt to find the reason of the problem. He was such a hard worker just like what Ramsey told me. I was so happy when he gave me a hammer, though it was old but still usable. I thanked him and watched him go down to the mine. I put the hammer inside my rucksack and walked out from the mine.

"Alright! Let's go to see the Harvest Goddess now!"

"Okay… Okay…" I said and we walked towards the Harvest Goddess Pond.

* * *

To our dismay, or Finn to be more exact, we can't go to the Harvest Goddess because there were plenty of animals closing the path. Totally mad animals, thathowled and shouted and just made any noise that animals usually made. I loved animals, but if you asked me to actually attempt to tame a wild one, an angry wild animal, that would be something that I would rather not do. Of course, Finn the optimistic one or should I say the desperate one, tried to talk to them.

"Let us through. We need to go to the Harvest Goddess." Finn said.

But the animals just got angrier and the only thing we could do for now is to retreated back to the Garmon Mine District.

"What should we do? The animals won't let us through!?" Finn said, his face was filled with sadness because we were so close to the Harvest Goddess and yet we still couldn't meet her. _I gathered that much Finn,_ I thought sarcastically after I heard his voice of dismay. Honestly, I didn't know why but I had to be the one to put up with this childish, annoying and pushy harvest sprite. I wouldn't mind a harvest sprite as a company, but I would prefer a much mature and nicer harvest sprite. I guess Finn was still the young harvest sprite, and that was what I concluded when Finn threw another fits about the complication we had then.

"Hikari, do you know anyone who could help us? We need someone who can help us to make those animals understand that we wouldn't cause any harm to the Harvest Goddess." Finn said. I sighed, because I knew I would be the one who was going to do all the work that these magical creatures were supposed to do. I shook my head to erase that dark thought, because I was here to stay. So, if I hated the fact that I'm the only one who could help these people and the Harvest Goddess, then I was not suitable to be the new rancher of this land.

"Well, we should ask the people around here first. Since they probably are used to dealing with these wild animals. Let's go to the Carpenter." I suggested to Finn, which he followed me happily because I had started to act seriously about this matter. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to help the Harvest Goddess as well, but I also just wanted to stop Finn from throwing fits when the speed of this mission was not to his liking.

* * *

"Oh, I see. So you wanted to become friends with the animals, huh? Well, let me show you something first. Let's go outside." Dale said after I explained to him about the wild animals situation I had.

We walked outside the Carpentry, and Dale showed me a few tricks he had taught to his dog, Boss. I clapped and was amazed at how much Boss listened to Dale and how well he understood the trick Dale commanded him to do. "Now you see, to become friend with animals, you have to gain their trust. Without trust there would be no point being friends with them. Of course, it would take time." Dale explained to me after his small demonstration.

"Now, for a beginner like you. You should use this **animal whistle**." Dale said as he searched his pocket for this animal whistle that he talked about. But after a while, Dale seemed to be having a hard time finding the whistle. "That's weird, I know I had it here, just now." He said as he put his hand on his chin, and his face turned into a frown. Then, he clapped his hands once, "Oh! I must have dropped it when I went to the general store. You should ask Barbara if she saw it or not." Dale suggested to me. I nodded and mumbled my thank you to him and went to the general store. This search for the animal whistle turned out to be more like treasure hunting. Because, Barbara told me she didn't see anything and perhaps her husband might be the one who had found it. She also told me he probably went to the Accessory Shop where he could refine it. When we arrived at the Accessory Shop, Julius told us that the whistle was not that valuable, though for me it was extremely valuable and I couldn't imagine how he couldn't see it, and he also told me that Simon had planned to give it to Chloe.

So our searched ended at the Blacksmith where Ramsey told me that Chloe had a cool new thing and was given by Simon and she was probably showing it off to Owen who was probably inside the mine as we speak. So, feeling annoyed by now, Finn and I went to the mine. To our relief, Owen had the whistle with him because he was afraid that the animals would hurt Chloe because whenever she blew the whistle, animals would come near her.

"Thanks Owen. I needed this!" I thanked the bulky man.

"No problem!" he said with a smile before returning to his work, hitting the boulder.

"Come on, Hikari! Let's try the whistle!" Finn said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out from the mine and went back to the path that led to the Goddess Pond. The animals, still there, were looking as angry as before. But this time, I had the trusty animal whistle. I took it out and blew it, and the animals stopped from their rampage and looked at me curiously. "They like it Hikari! Blow it again!" Finn said happily. I blew it one more time and this time rather than throwing a fit at me, the animals were dancing happily. Finn flew towards the animals and he seemed to be in a conversation with them. Well, shouldn't be surprised there since he is the Harvest Sprite, I thought as I put back the whistle inside my rucksack.

"They said they were sorry. They thought we were to harm the Harvest Goddess and they just trying to protect her. Now, they realized that we wouldn't do any harm to the Goddess so they would let us through." Finn explained to me.

I sighed; honestly, I couldn't imagine how I could harm the Harvest Goddess. I liked this place already and there's no way I would do any harm to it. It was the perfect land I wanted to stay and if I'm lucky, stayed forever and have friends and family. Well for now we could wait on the family part, I thought wryly. For now, I needed to face the Harvest Goddess, after all this delay we had.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! This way!" Finn called me to hurry up.

I ran through the tall grass and found a big pool and a huge tree across it. The pool was like those you could find in the older days castle, but it was now all ruined and we could cross it using the crumbled wall. I took a deep breath and crossed the pool, standing in front of the huge tree. Suddenly, light started burning my eyes and after my eyes had adjusted with the sudden brightness, I saw the Harvest Goddess make her appearance. She had beautiful long green hair and she had the prettiest dress I had ever seen. Not to mention the wings, which made her even more… goddess like. I thought goddess would be like those Greek gods and goddesses but I never really thought I would be meeting one, so I guess I couldn't complain much about it.

"Thank you for coming, Hikari. I'm the Harvest Goddess." The beautiful lady said.

_I guessed that much,_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm the one who called you here." She added.

To be perfectly clear, she had not exactly called me, because I was moving here even before I had met Finn. But alas, I'll just let it be, because in the end I was the one helping Finn so far. "I need your help to save this land." She said sadly.

"Finn told me that. What exactly happened here?" I asked the goddess, since Finn never really told me about the problem, except that the land was withering.

"You see, as the power of this tree has weakened, so has the power of nature." She started explaining to me. "Water, earth, wind and fire have lost all their vitality and strength."

"Even the people have noticed the weakening of the elements within the land…" she continued. So far I'm following what she said. The plants were weakening and that's why the land was also losing it's elements. I nodded. Finn suddenly flied towards the arms of the Harvest Goddess and I just couldn't resist rolling my eyes when I saw that. And here I thought he would be content with the fact that I'm finally here, listening to the trouble of the land.

"In order to restore the power of the nature, you must ring the 5 bells scattered across the land." She continued after comforting Finn. I nodded, since that's all I can do as I listened to this overwhelming troublesome situation. The land was going to die if I don't ring the 5 bells, that was pretty much what I had concluded of this situation.

"I have asked the Harvest Sprites to ring their bells… Nature's power must weaker than I had thought, though. They may now all be too weak to do so." The goddess continued. This situation is direr than I thought it would be, but so far I followed and understand what she talked about. "If the bells aren't rung soon, nature's power would be lost. People will no longer be able to live here. Hikari, please help us." The Harvest Goddess requested me.

I loved this place already, I could see great potential of this land, and I had high hopes that I wouldn't have to leave this place when I arrived. I would do anything so that I could stay in the land with these nice people around me. I nodded to the goddess. "I'll help. I may only be here for two days but I could see wonderful potential of the land and I could want to stay here to enjoy its beauty to the fullest." I said. The Harvest Goddess smiled at me. Then she took out a red berry and gave it to me. "Thank you, Hikari. I shall give you this to help you in your quest." She said after I took the berry. Then, she continued explaining that I needed to find the 5 bells and the bells could only be ring when the sun was out. So basically I could only ring the bell from 6 AM to 6 PM.

"If you have any questions, just visit me here. Thank you for willing to help us." The Harvest Goddess said with gratitude. I nodded and looked at Finn, who was still floating near the goddess. "Time to go Finn, we need to start searching for the bell!" I told the little sprite. I waved at the Harvest Goddess and ran from the Goddess Pond ready to search for the first bell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Review please. I also don't mind a constructive criticism. **

**Thepiapen28**


End file.
